hyperdimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
'Sarah '(サラ,Sara) is a member of the Royal Family of the Hyperdimension Lunar. The Heir-in-line to the Lunar Throne she is the eldest daughter of Queen Silva and King Arthur of Hyperdimension Lunar. A resident of the intergalactic planet Lunar Divergent, she serves as the protector of Lunar Divergent when her parents are off fighting evil. Her transformed form is Intergalactic Luna. Appearance Much like her mother Queen Silva, Sarah has inherited her mother`s genes of chocolate brown hair with bangs in the middle of her forehead with the middle of her hair resembling a heart much like her mother`s hair did. Her chocolate brown hair comes down to her shoulders. At the side of her hair she wears blueish/purplish flowers in her hair and at the very back of her hair she wears a ruffled tie with blue stones dangling from the rumpled ends. Her eyes are teal/turquoise much like her father`s eyes that were the very same color. Sarah wears brown-colored gloves that have a dark blue bow tied on the back of the glove. She wears a blue, dark blue, and white dress. In the middle of her dress where it parts a white section is seen with white flowers covering it all over. A sash is tied on her dress that ends in a darkly-colored and lightly-colored bow with a blue/purple flower sewed on top with turquoise beads on a silver chains secured on either side of the blue/purple flower. Despite being a goddess she doesn`t appear to look as one. In her transformed form of Intergalactic Lunar she wears a outfit that looks like a white bathing suit with unmatched sleeves. Her eyes turn to a crimson red as Intergalactic Lunar. Personality Despite coming across as a rude and unsociable person much like her mother was before she married her father shaping up her act. She is a well-mannered person and often is seen apologizing even to peasants and homeless people for bumping into them. That part of her was adored by the peasants and homeless people. They trusted her so much that her parents eventually started entrusting her duties she fulfilled with such a kind-filled heart that people started praising her name. Sarah has a strong sense of justice but condemns other people`s actions when they do not obey the law. She respects her parent`s wishes and will do everything to make them happy. Happy, energetic, joyful, and kind-hearted it is no wonder that the people of planet Lunar Divergent follow her progress to the Lunar Throne so devotedly. Willing and ready to fight despite being uneasy about hurting people that she cares about, she pushes forward because of the devotion she has to her people. Her parents have noted that her will is like that of a raging dragon that wants to protect her young. Her personality changes as Intergalactic Lunar, Sarah has a serious streak and her willpower increases in her intergalactic form. She is also more prone to cursing in this form and is much more temperamental. History Childhood Years Born as the eldest daughter to her royal parents she was regarded as the hope of Lunar Divergent. Soon after she was born, she developed so fast that she looked like a teenager in no time. Growing up, she was pampered but her kindness soon caused her to sneak out of the palace handing out food to homeless people. This baffled her parents but they soon recognized her inherit kindness towards homeless and defenseless people giving them things they needed when they needed it. She is was trained during her childhood years to defend herself. Her popularity also grew during this time. Abilities Master Swordsmanship As the eldest daughter she does endless repetitive lessons in swordsmanship meant to protect her when she travels to other dimensions. Her skills with the skills exceed even the greatest goddess`s/gods and even her parents rumored to be the greatest goddess`s and gods. Goddess Powers As she is a Goddess she has special powers that normal humans do not. Her specific magic power is called Holy due to her goddess powers being based on purification. She may be the most rounded goddess on the team but her goddess magic based on purification and light particles is so powerful that she is labeled as an Apostle of the Goddess`s. Relationships Queen Silva & King Arthur Her parents who she loves very dearly she would do anything for them even gathering mystical flowers for them. As she is the eldest daughter and had alone time with her parents much way before her younger brothers and one sister came alone she has a close and unmatched bond with them. Her mother Queen Silva taught her magic powers for a Goddess is important to ensure the safety of a Dimension especially up against their enemies. Queen Silva and King Arthur her parents passed down their power to her which allowed her to transform into Intergalactic Lunar and protect her home world and dimension from harm. Intergalactic Team Intergalactic Solar (Astoria) As the co-captain and her very first friend that she ever made the two Goddess`s are very close to each other. Each of them respects each other and knows what the other is capable of allowing them to fight together as a team. That trust carried into their transformed forms on the Intergalactic Team when they became teammates to fight the dimensions that seeked to destroy their dimensions. Intergalactic Winter (Arctic) As the first goddess that Sarah recruited as Astoria (Intergalactic Solar) was already a member of the team the two are shown to have disagreements when they fight with each other.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Category:Lunar Royal Family Category:Hyperdimension Lunar Residents Category:Lunar Divergent Residents Category:Intergalactic Team Category:Royal Family Members Category:Intergalactic Coalition Category:Warriors Category:Goddess Race